All I Ever Wanted
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: All Mitchie ever got was Interviews and flashing lights in her face, with made up dating rumours and being used for her fame, all Mitchie ever wants is a person who will love her the way she is, the way that fame hasn't portrayed her to be.


I hate Interviews. But a multi-platinum selling star, that doesn't help. All I do is constant interviews. It was fun at first, leaving Camp rock for the first time only to be signed on to Hollywood Records was excellent, I was able to work with lots of amazing stars. Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift I even had some songs with the band members of Connect 3. That didn't help though either, then I had to start battling against dating rumours between Shane and I, which meant, of course, more interviews.

I just wanted to get away from it all, all the flashing lights, all the questions frequently repeated to me, just because you asked again doesn't mean I'd change my answer, it's just annoying. Thanks to my connections to old friends I know in Waverly I'm able to spend a week away from L.A and just staying at my friend's Harper's.

Well maybe it's not quite Harper's, you see Harper is now staying with her friend Alex. No I haven't meant Alex, but if she's living with Harper she can't be that bad. I'm always up for making new friends, as long as they don't try to take advantage of me just cause I'm a singer.

My taxi stopped in front of an sub shop. _"Waverly place sub station"_ sub station? So it's like a train like place? I reached into my jean pocket for the piece of paper that had Harper's places address written on it, I gazed up and the street name before down at the paper. It's the right address, well I'll give it a try, I shrugged before paying the taxi driver and stepping out of the car.

"Mitchie!" My eyes locked on the red head girl who quickly ran out of the sub shop, embracing me in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

"Same with me…Can't, Breath" Harper soon let me go as I let out a breath before breathing in.

"come on I'll show you around!" the scent of fresh bread and lettuce and other ingredients filled the air as Harper pulled me into the sub shop. Lets just say that was Harper's first mistake. Just one look at me from the customers of this sub station, everyone's jaws drops before some teenage girls in the back table screamed. Soon groups of people were running up to me, my eyes widened as I watched each person charging toward me, demanding an autograph or to say hello to them.

"Harper!" I heard a small voice push through the group of people before a teenage girl around Harper and I's age pushed her way forward. "Distract them, I'll take her!" Harper nodded quickly before taking off the scarf around my neck and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Harper! My scarf!" I yelled before the crowded soon went for the piece of clothing, a soft hand grabbing my wrist pulling me up the spiral stairs as Harper guarded them, making sure no one would run up. I faced the girl pulling me toward an apartment, it was then that I noticed small butterflies in my stomach, as the girl held onto my hand.

Pushing me into her apartment she closed the door and locked it before facing me. It was then I got a good look at her face. And how beautiful she was. Her eyes brown eyes sparkled as they looked between my eyes.

"Uh, I'm a…Alex" She stuttered her name before nervously sticking out her hand to me. A small smile crept onto my face, her stuttering was adorable.

"Mitchie" I reached forward taking her hand in mine shaking it gentle before a spark of electricity shot through my arm. Not letting her hand go I rose my eyes to hers before she looked to the floor and blushed, pulling her arm back and shoving her hand in her pocket.

"um, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs, people around Waverly don't normally get celebrity visits" Alex, still red, kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke. My smile only widened, she looked cute. She was cute. She was beautiful. Now this isn't the first time I've found a girl attractive, it's just the first time I've gotten butterflies thanks to one.

"that's alright, being in L.A you get used to it…sort of.." it was my turn to nervously look to the floor. I've never had much luck in the love department which is why I haven't really wanted to be 'taken' by someone. I've always been told, the one for me is still out there. But I haven't meant someone that I truly wanted. Someone who won't use me for fame, and will truly love me.

"Alex let me in!" Harper shouted from outside the door before Alex unlocked the door, letting the girl in. "I hate mobs." The girl stated trying to straighten her wrecked hair back to the way it was before. Alex and I simply shared a chuckle before the red head glared back at us.

"So um, where will I be staying?" I asked, breaking the silence in the room. Alex glanced at me before looking toward Harper.

"You'll be staying in Alex's room" heat rushed to my cheeks as I faced the girl. It's not like I haven't shared rooms with my room mates but something about this girl just made me nervous, like I didn't want to mess up in front of her, I wanted to look my best, to impress her.

"Um, I uh, I let you have my room, and I'll be sleeping here, on the couch" Alex squeaked out as much words as she could before a smirk was plastered on Harper's face. As soon as Alex saw it, she turned just as red as she was 5 seconds ago. Facing the floor once more, Alex placed her hands behind her back and kicked the floor lightly.

"Thank you, Alex, but you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to" Alex cut in, Finally looked up at me, our eyes locked as we just let our eyes search each others features. Alex was more of the tom boy type, but she looked amazing, in simply jeans and a t-shirt she looked beautiful.

I let my eyes scan down Alex's body before raising them back up to her eyes watching her bite her lip a slight smirk spread on my lips as I faced Harper.

"Well, I'll get your bags, and you can start getting comfortable here" Harper nodded, before pulling on Alex's arm out of the apartment "And you're coming with me" She said before opening the door and leaving with an embarrassed Alex.

As soon as the girls came back up with my bags, I attempted to take my bag from Alex before she pulled it back.

"I um, I'll take it up for you" she said, glancing at Harper before making her way upstairs,

"Ignore her, she's just being a gentleman" Harper winked as I chuckled. "I'll take you to the room" I nodded at Harper's words before taking my bag from her and following her upstairs, viewing to more bed rooms just ahead of Alex's.

"Who else lives here?" I asked as Harper looked at the two closed doors down the halls.

"I have an older and younger brother, for your sake, don't make contact with them" Alex answered, taking my bag from me and placing it on the bed in the room. I took a step inside the room, looking around the walls with pink fur on them and smiling.

"is this a typical teenage room?" I asked

"Only if you're Alex" Harper said earning a smack from Alex.

"It's a wonderful room, Alex" I said, making her face me, a blush quickly spreading on her face. I made my way to the bed where Alex put my bags and unzipped them, ready to unpack all my things. From the corner of my eye I could see Harper and Alex fighting lowly before Harper hit Alex, making her sigh.

And just like that, the girl walked of to me, tapping my shoulder. I looked up at her, noticing Harper in the background biting her nails, something the girl did when she was excited for something.

"I um, I wanted to ask you. Um-" Alex's face was as red as ever, the girl continuously looked between the floor and my eyes, stuttering her words constantly.

"Yes Alex?" I asked pushing for a full sentence, my mind racing for anything Alex could be dying to ask me, one thing came to mind more than once "_She's asking me out…she must be asking me out!"_

"Um, I…"

"Oh for god sakes Alex!" Harper walked up behind the girl pushing her to the side of me before she looked at me. "she wants to go on a date with you" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I turned to look at Alex.

"Really?" I questioned as the blushing girl nodded, looking down to the floor.

"I um…yeah" the girls eyes never leaving the floor.

"One Condition" and just like that, her eyes shot up to mine.

"Anything"

"Promise, you are asking me out because you actually like me, not just for my fame" I bit my lip at my request as Alex's jaw dropped.

"I do, actually like you, I promise, I'll show it, I'll prove it, I like you, a lot" Alex said instantly, nodding her head as I glanced at Harper, the red head only shrugged and nodded with a smile

"Her words are true" Harper said, boosting my confidence more, finally, I could have found the one I've always wanted.

**This was my attempt to get myself back into writing, I really don't feel good about this one shot thing, but I've tried, I really don't think it's the best but I'm curious to what you guys think of it, and if you guys still remember me. I'm getting back into writing, slowly by slowly, but for now, I'll just be insecure about what I post cause I really don't think it's good at all.**


End file.
